


While We Watch

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: [ROUGH DRAFT] Jerome notices his fellow inmate seems to have a specific turn-on and decides to make friends.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	While We Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft and needs work but it's still one of the filthiest things I've ever written and shared.

How Jerome convinced Klein and Peterson to along with this wasn’t important. The point was, they were going to help him get her attention. He had only gotten the idea this morning, during the big spectacle at breakfast when Hernandez got stabbed by Raubinger. Jerome had front row seats to the spectacle and he was laughing his ass off until he noticed the reaction of the inmate next to him. By lunch, he had formed a plan, and after dinner it was going into motion. 

The target was one Winnie Helgoth, also known as the ‘St Peter killer.’ Early twenties with eight or nine axe murders under her belt. She usually sat around the ‘rec room’ after dinner to read, so that was where they set their plan into motion. 

Klein and Peterson were supposed to fake getting into an argument, something petty, typical of criminals. It was nearby the table Winnie sat at with Jerome lurking close by. She had nodded a greeting to Jerome but otherwise kept to her book. Jerome squinted in the dim light to read the title. Something by Jane Austen. 

The two men were scuffling at this point. He wanted to make it last, but it was only a matter of time before they got pissed at each other and began fighting for real. Who knows how long that would last. At least he made sure the guards wouldn’t show up for a while yet. When the two men began to shove at each other, she had put her book down. Jerome grinned. Good, the little fish noticed the worm on the hook. 

Soon enough she had abandoned her table and padded over for a closer look. Jerome watched her closely, seeing her small smile as she watched, clearly hoping it would escalate. When she was thoroughly distracted, Jerome made his move, creeping up behind her.

Winnie was so absorbed in watching the two men, she only grunted when Jerome’s arms snapped around her waist and hugged her tightly to his chest. She didn’t seem to react otherwise, even when he pressed his half-grown erection against her ass. That simply would not do. Jerome leaned down to purr in her ear. 

“Do you like what you see? Huh?” Jerome ground his hardening cock against her ass, arms locked around her. “Watching people get hurt turns you on?”

“Mm hm.” She replied, her arms still hanging at her sides, letting Jerome do what he was doing as if she didn’t care. That just made Jerome more eager. He yanked her t-shirt out of the waistband of her uniform pants, sliding his hands underneath over warm, soft skin.

“I saw it in the cafeteria today-” He was briefly distracted when his hands dragged up her belly to knead her breasts. “...No bra? Lucky me.” He pinched already hard nipples and finally wrung a moan out of her. “There we go…” 

Winnie giggled, leaning her head back against his shoulder to look up at him. “What did you see in the cafeteria?”

Jerome grinned. “I was sitting next to you when Hernandez got shivved, and boy oh boy...you were loving it. Your eyes all big and dark,” He squeezed her breasts before one hand scratched nails down her middle. “Face flushed, breathing heavy, mmm…” His hand slipped under the waist of her pants. “I bet you were soaked.” 

“I was,” She breathed, looking back at the fight, her voice faltering when he easily slipped two fingers into her wet heat. “If I wasn’t such a lady I would have had my hand down my pants.”

“Naughty.” Jerome giggled against her neck, breathing in the smell of sweat and ocean and standard issue soap. He dragged his fingers in and out of her, reveling in how wet she already was and knowing he caused it. “I usually just think it’s funny when people get hurt, but seeing you get all turned on by it, well, it turned me on. That’s why I had this little show put on just for you.”

Winnie let out a breathless laugh, pressing her bottom more firmly against his groin. “Aww, for me? You shouldn’t have.”

Jerome removed his fingers and sucked, groaning at her salty sweet taste. He loosened his grip on her. “Bend over the table.”

He let go and she didn’t hesitate. She did as he said, looking over her shoulder at him, those big blue eyes making him throb in his shorts. There was something about seeing such a sweet, young face on a cold-blooded killer, especially when he was about to fuck her senseless. 

“Keep watching them. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

She turned back to watch what had become a full blown fist fight, with other inmates running to either fight or try to break it up. Blood was beginning to show, angry grunts and yells bouncing off the walls. Jerome pulled down her pants and underwear and give her ass a brief, sharp slap just to see her jolt and hear her yelp. He took out his cock, absently stroking as he trailed a hand over her ass and slapped it again even harder, delighting in her cry and the red handprint blooming on her pale skin. 

He grabbed Winnie around the thighs and shoved her further up the table to align their hips. He found his mark and shoved all the way in with a heavy groan. Winnie cursed and pitched forward, her legs already trembling with him buried in her. 

“Ffuuuck…” She whined, repeating the expletive when Jerome pulled out and shoved back in with a groan, making sure she was properly pinned between him and the table. 

The room was beginning to fill with the smell of sweat and blood, heated by the thrashing of fists and limbs. They might not have much time now. Jerome had pressed her against the table with his upper body, his hands planted on either side of hers. His thrusts were quick and hard, rough. He knew she liked it that way, she had to. She was gasping and moaning, hissing curses under her breath. Jerome grinned, spurred on by the fact that he was fucking her in a crowded room and nobody seemed to notice. He thought about doing this again in broad daylight, crowded cafeteria, all eyes on the two of them. The thought alone nearly finished him. 

He nudged his mouth against her ear. “You almost there? You close?”

“Yes- yes-!” She rasped, her hands scrabbling for a grip on the table. “Fuck-!”

Jerome was close too, painfully, but he needed her to go first. He needed to hear her scream as she clenched and gushed around him. He quickly adjusted his footing and began pounding into her as hard as he could. 

“Come for me.” He snarled in her ear. His hips smacked against her ass while he bit at her neck and shoulder. “Do it for me, baby. Come on my cock.”

She was panting, gasping, and barely able to bite back a scream as she came hard, her body going rigid like a current ran through it. Jerome swore and with one more hard thrust he was emptying into her, almost crushing her body between him and the table. The fight was dying down as one or two inmates had lost consciousness, but blood and sweat still hung in the air with the smell of sex. 

Jerome breathlessly laughed, lighting himself off of Winnie. He ran his hand up the back of her t-shirt, damp with sweat. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, shakily as she laughed herself.

“Well, that’s one way to make a friend, huh?”

Jerome tucked himself back into his pants and pulled hers up for her too, giving her bottom a lighter, affectionate pat. “You going to get up?”

“I can’t feel my legs.” She replied. Jerome chuckled and put his arms around her. 

“C’mere, baby.” He helped her up, keeping his arms around her when her knees buckled. Jerome looked up as he heard the running footsteps of guards. “Well, so much for a possible round two, here comes the Fun Police.”

“Well, if you want to be a gentleman and walk me back to my room,” Winnie spoke up. “And I get sometime to recharge, we can see what happens.”

Jerome grinned. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
